1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installation of door edge guards for vehicles, and in particular to installation of door edge guards at automotive dealerships.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, door edge guards are fitted by individual installers based on what looks right, but there has been no uniformity of how such door edge guards are installed.